


My sweetest victory

by Mother_North



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, POV First Person, Psychology
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 23:32:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11977413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mother_North/pseuds/Mother_North
Summary: Нэтан побеждает на Чемпионате четырёх континентов и получает в награду гораздо больше, чем он смел предположить.





	My sweetest victory

**Author's Note:**

> Автор недавно пересматривал ЧЧК 2017 со всеми вытекающими последствиями. Также, понятия не имею как называть этот пэйринг..? Юзутан? Нэтуру? Хачен? Ченю? ;D

POV Нэтан

Осталось несколько минут, всего несколько минут и я должен буду выдать прокат всей своей жизни. Иного выбора у меня просто нет, потому что ты мне его не оставил. Рафаэль настоятельно советовал мне не смотреть твою произвольную программу, ведь ты выходил как раз передо мной, мол, мне лучше было бы полностью сконцентрироваться, собраться и не отвлекаться на всякие сторонние факторы, такие, например, как выступление главного фаворита турнира, многократного рекордсмена и мировой супер-звезды фигурного катания — Юдзуру Ханю. Но я настоял на своём. На этот раз я хотел видеть тебя на льду, и я смотрел с предельным вниманием. В каждом твоём движении я видел, прежде всего, вызов, вызов мне. Ты боролся как всегда отчаянно, стараясь наверстать упущенное в короткой программе, цепляясь за каждую десятую балла, перекраивая контент технической составляющей своей программы прямо по ходу выступления. Что же, это, признаюсь, не может не впечатлять. Но сегодня ты не был абсолютно безупречен, пусть и очень грациозен и плавен, струя свои отточенные движения в такт музыке, создавая завораживающее сочетание из мощи и хрупкой красоты. Публика на ледовой арене, казалось, сошла с ума, оглушительно приветствуя своего любимца в твоём лице, пусть даже тебе и не покорился сегодня один из запланированных четверных сальховов. Бесчисленное число игрушек, цветов и прочих символов твоего обожания усыпали собой белую поверхность льда. Не стихающие овации затопили собой всё пространство ледового дворца, словно ты уже победил, но нет. Есть ещё я. Ты сделал пять заходов на четверные и приземлил четыре. Я сделаю пять заходов на четверные и приземлю пять. Всё просто. По другому быть не может, сегодня я не уступлю тебе, как раньше, в этом сезоне, на NHK Trophy или в финале Гран-При. Вот, на табло результатов загорелась твоя итоговая сумма: 303.71. За триста баллов. Судорожно сглатываю, но делаю глубокий вдох. Я спокоен. Бросаю взгляд на Kiss & Cry. Ты не скрываешь своей радости, доволен, словно победа уже практически у тебя в кармане. Я прекрасно знаю, как сильно ты жаждешь занять высшее место на пьедестале именно этого турнира, сегодня вечером, здесь, на будущем олимпийском льду Каннына, оставив всех остальных, включая меня, позади. Наверное, это показалось бы тебе хорошим предзнаменованием, учитывая те события, которые должны произойти здесь же, практически ровно через год. Я слышал, что ты очень суеверен. Я не ношу с собой счастливого талисмана, кроме, пожалуй, твёрдого знания о проделанной мной и моим тренерским штабом колоссальной работе, которая непременно принесёт свои плоды, которая позволит, рано или поздно, дотянуться до небосвода и сорвать оттуда самую яркую, твою звезду, пусть, даже всего на один триумфальный вечер. Начало будет положено.  
Рафаэль Владимирович, напряженно улыбнувшись, говорит мне последние напутственные слова: «Тебе это по силам. Сделай это сегодня. Сделай его».  
Изо всех сил гоню от себя нахлынувшие потоком мысли о том, что, возможно, происходящее сейчас это некая генеральная репетиция олимпийского турнира, что третье поражение от тебя на одном из самых престижных стартов сезона будет не просто сверх обидным, а еще и попросту унизительным, ведь, после короткой программы, лидирую именно я. Освобождаю свой разум от всех «до» и всех «после». Чётко осознаю, что на данный момент только здесь и только сейчас имеет значение. Кажется, что время неожиданно замедлило свой ход, и минуты противно тянутся, заставляя меня, в предвкушении, крепко, до боли, сжимать покалывающие от напряжения кончики пальцев. Наконец-то лёд очищен от всех распластавшихся на нём плюшевых медведей, и я выхожу на арену, сразу же, стремительно набирая ход, показывая всем своим видом, что я уверен в себе, и, что ничто из происходящего не способно повлиять на мой сегодняшний настрой: ни бессчетное количество твоих фанаток, всё ещё бьющихся в радостном исступлении, ни колеблющееся море из белых с красным флагов, от которых, болезненно рябит в глазах. Я готов.  
На короткое мгновение прикрываю глаза, и, раскрыв веки вновь, буквально натыкаюсь на твой взгляд. Непроницаемый и такой тёмный, подавляющий. Сейчас мне не до разгадывания, скрывающихся в глубине твоих гипнотизирующих глаз, тайн. Знаю только, что бытующее среди фигуристов мнение о том, что лучше не встречаться с тобой взглядом непосредственно перед соревновательными прокатами, пожалуй, действительно справедливо. Отчетливо вижу, как по твоим тонким губам скользнула мимолётная ухмылка.  
«Ну, что же давай, мальчик, попробуй». От дерзко прозвучавшего твоего голоса в моей голове по спине побежали мурашки. Видимо, моё нервное напряжение достигло своего предела. Чёрт, нужно взять себя в руки, Нэтан. Итак, вот моё время и пришло.  
Первые такты «Половецких плясок» Бородина словно провели грань между мной и остальным существующим вокруг меня миром. Вкладываю всю свою силу в первый каскад из четверного лутца и тройного тулупа. Ощущаю как лезвие конька уверенно врезается в лёд на приземлении, не оставляя сомнений, что сегодняшний мой прокат станет чем-то особенным. Я чувствую, как адреналин струится по моему телу, которое, словно само, независимо от меня, выполняет все идеально заученные движения, делает всё, что от него требуется и даже больше. Моё сознание фиксирует практически не стихающий, но кажущийся отчего-то таким далёким, восторженный гул толпы, которая уже вошла в раж и жаждет, чтобы я не останавливался, чтобы продолжал выдавать сверхсложные элементы ультра-си снова и снова. Неужели они, в самом деле, теперь желают моей победы? Мысли обрываются так же стремительно, как и возникают. Все мое естество заполнено дикой энергией музыки, её пульсирующая мощь взращивает крылья за моей спиной, оглушающий хор и неистовство оркестра в заключительной части программы практически поднимают меня над гладкой поверхностью льда. Неимоверный внутренний подъём заставляет меня задохнуться в самом конце, но не от подступающей усталости, а от осознания собственного триумфа. Звезда таки упала сегодня с небосклона, это я сверг её. Я — «всего лишь семнадцатилетний мальчишка», впервые заявившийся на это важное континентальное первенство.  
Пять приземленных квадов и лучащаяся гордостью улыбка Рафаэля Владимировича. Томительное ожидание результатов и 307.46 зажёгшие в моей душе радостное победное пламя. Я сделал это.Они говорят, что ты лучший в истории, что ты уникален и таких больше нет и не будет. Они считают тебя ледовым божеством,ками, воплощенным в человеческом облике. Пусть, но этим вечером я превзошёл тебя. Сегодня лучше я.  
Церемония награждения проходит согласно стандартному протоколу. С всё ещё учащенно бьющимся сердцем, ожидаю её начала, попутно принимая сыплющееся со всех сторон поздравления. Кажется, что все хотят взять себе немного от моей сегодняшней, на самом деле, столь непросто давшейся мне, победы. Слово, улыбку, рукопожатие или объятие — всем нужно непременно почувствовать себя сопричастными к этому событию, хотя, какие-то десять или пятнадцать минут назад, очень многие готовы были точно также радоваться моему поражению от тебя. Краем глаза вижу, как ты говоришь что-то Шёме, склонившись к нему почти вплотную. На твоём лице не заметно следов разочарования, только, разве что, твоя улыбка, по-прежнему безупречная, кажется сейчас, пусть и хорошо, но явно отрепетированной. И ещё твои глаза, в них, естественно, нет радости. В них вообще не видно ничего. Теперь они не просто темны и непроницаемы, но ещё и обжигающе холодны. Никогда не думал, что лёд может быть чёрным.  
Подобающе-учтиво протягиваешь узкую руку с тонкими длинными пальцами для положенного рукопожатия, в качестве поздравительного бонуса присовокупляешь внешне очаровательную, но на самом деле, абсолютно формальную улыбку, которая, не имеет никакой связи с твоим, полным до краёв горечью поражения, сердцем. Я же, не отрывая взгляда от твоего лица, крепко сжимаю твою ладонь пальцами и, резко потянув на себя, заключаю в свои объятия. Внутренне смеюсь, видя, как широко распахнулись в удивлении глаза Шёмы, и, ощущая, как моё ухо щекочет твой резкий выдох. Ты явно не ожидал, что я проявлю такую инициативу, ведь, всем было известно, что я не входил в число тех, кому было позволительно взять и, вот так, запросто нарушить границу твоего личного пространства. Ты сам решал, кого и когда обнимать, исключение составлял, пожалуй, только твой товарищ по тренировкам — испанец Хавьер Фернандес, который мог неожиданно взъерошить тебе волосы, почти по-собственнически приобнять за талию или плечи, или даже легко коснуться шеи, задержав руку чуть на дольше, чем приемлемо для простого, лишенного некоего подтекста, невинно-дружеского жеста. Об истинной природе ваших с ним отношений мне доводилось слышать некоторые обрывки шёпотков, но я не особо задумывался над ними, в конце концов, какая мне собственно разница, с кем ты спишь или спал и спал ли вообще.  
Взойдя в тот вечер на высшую ступень пьедестала, я ощутил подлинное счастье. Не было ничего на этом свете, что способно было бы испортить сладость моего триумфа. Казалось, даже кровь по моим венам бежит быстрее и радостное возбуждение, переполнявшее меня, не собиралось исчезать. Я чётко осознал, что я первый здесь, несмотря на всё твое отчаянное сопротивление в жестокой, но честной борьбе. Слушая гимн страны победителя, мой гимн, я время от времени, ловил твои, брошенные украдкой, взгляды. Я прекрасно понимал, что ты хоть и смотрел на меня, но видел только медаль на моей груди. Неожиданно я почувствовал, как это довольно ощутимо задело меня, больно кольнув. Я знал, что ты был чудовищно честолюбив, ты хотел побеждать всегда, везде и всех. Быть идеальным во всём. «Отныне быть божественным». Эти, сказанные тобой некогда слова, до сих пор кажутся мне немного нелепыми. Зачем возлагать на себя такой непомерно тяжелый груз собственных высочайших ожиданий, неминуемо прибавляя их к колоссальной массе чужих, и, при этом, ещё и озвучивать всё это, открыто, во всеуслышание..? Но ты больше всего на свете любил бросать вызов: нам, твоим соперникам, себе самому и собственной человеческой природе, рекордами и достижениями прибавляя перед словом «человек» префикс -сверх. Вот, только я знаю, что будь ты на самом деле божественным, я бы не взял верх над тобой сегодня. Я поймал себя на мысли, что с превеликим удовольствием сорвал бы с тебя всю твою видимую идеальность. Мне захотелось приблизиться к тебе, как можно ближе, увидеть тебя настоящего — молодого человека из плоти и крови, скрывающегося за бронёй, столь тщательно возводимого тобой, совершенства. Подобно вспышке молнии в моём сознании промелькнули слова произнесенные Рафаэлем, прямо перед моим выходом на лёд:«Сделай его». Только, теперь, к ним мысленно добавилось ещё одно слово — «своим». В тот незабываемый февральский вечер в Канныне мне казалось, что для меня не существует ничего невозможного.  
Узнать в каком именно отельном номере ты остановился не составило никакого труда, так же, как и номер твоего мобильного телефона, который мне, безо всякой задней мысли, любезно предоставил, всегда дружелюбный, Джейсон Браун. Откуда он, вдруг, оказался у него самого, я спрашивать не стал. Быстро набираю смс-сообщение о том, что мне хотелось бы увидеться с тобой, что мне нужно кое о чём поговорить. В следующей смс прибавляю, что не хочу показаться невежливым, но минут через десять я зайду, ведь можно же, правда? Десять часов вечера совсем ещё не позднее время. Несколько смайликов без особой смысловой нагрузки, которые должны продемонстрировать мои добрые, дружеские намерения… Но что, если ты просто не откроешь дверь, у тебя может быть масса причин, чтобы этого не сделать, и я не вижу ни одной, по которой, ты согласился бы впустить меня в свой номер так поздно. Ну, что же, всего через несколько минут я это точно выясню.  
Подойдя к двери номера, уверенно стучу трижды и дергаю за дверную ручку, которая, к моему удивлению, сразу же поддается. Значит, ты уже ждёшь меня и даже оставил дверь открытой..? Кхм. Немного неожиданно.  
— Юдзуру! Это я, Нэтан! — прохожу во внутрь, погружаясь в полумрак, так как, из всего освещения горит только небольшой торшер у двуспальной кровати. Оглядываясь по сторонам, вижу, что тебя нет в комнате. Ещё более странно. Вдруг, явственно ощущаю, как твой взгляд впивается мне в спину.  
— Konbanwa*, Юдзу… — оборачиваюсь и слова замирают у меня в горле, потому что ты стоишь, опираясь о дверной косяк у входа в комнату, обнаженный, не считая тёмно-фиолетового отельного полотенца обёрнутого вокруг узких бёдер. Тёмные волосы ещё влажные после только что принятого душа, по стройному, точеному торсу стекают отдельные капельки воды. Мне кажется, что мои щёки начинают пылать ярче красного круга на флаге твоей родной страны, и этот факт, конечно же, не может остаться незамеченным.  
Молчаливо и неторопливо окинув меня всего взглядом, от которого, у меня перехватило дыхание, ты, наконец-то, решил нарушить тишину, спросив, немного осипшим, тихим голосом:  
— Где она? Ты принёс её? Дай.  
Я прекрасно знаю, о чём именно ты говоришь, и безо всяких колебаний, вынимаю из кармана расстегнутой олимпийки тускло поблескивающую медаль. Ты медленно подходишь ко мне, практически вплотную, не спуская с неё глаз, и аккуратно касаешься холодной золотистой поверхности, проводя по ней одними кончиками пальцев. На твоём лице отражается целая гамма эмоций: от тени досады поражения до какого-то исступленного, трудно поддающегося описанию, желания, желания владеть тем, что, по твоему мнению, так прискорбно выскользнуло из твоих рук. В лихорадочном блеске твоих черных глаз есть сейчас что-то болезненное, но от этого чего-то захватывает дух. Слова кажутся лишними, они увязли бы в пронизанном напряжением воздухе и не смогли бы выразить всё то, что бушевало, в тот момент, у меня в груди.  
Нежно, но уверенно отстраняю твою руку от медали, и ты, словно, выйдя из минутного транса, резко переводишь на меня взгляд, в котором, теперь, я явственно читаю уязвленную гордость и, уже не прикрытую, горечь разочарования. Безупречный фасад дал трещину, и я знаю, что смогу в неё проникнуть.  
Протянув руки, осторожно одеваю медаль тебе на шею, не упустив возможности провести по твоей гладкой, атласной коже. Мне совсем не жалко, если тебе так сильно хочется, то ты можешь владеть ею сегодня весь вечер и всю ночь. Я же, в свою очередь, буду владеть тобой.  
Ты закусываешь нижнюю губу, опуская взгляд и учащенно дыша, словно, вдруг, смог каким-то образом прочесть мои мысли, хотя, возможно, это и не было столь уж сложной задачей, учитывая то, какименно я смотрел на тебя эти последние несколько минут. Мои подрагивающие руки на несколько мгновений замирают в нерешительности на твоей тонкой талии. Сердце от возбуждения бьется сейчас столь быстро, и я волнуюсь так, как не волновался никогда, пожалуй, даже перед выполнением какого-нибудь там четверного лутца или флипа. Просто, как какой-то неуверенный в себе семнадцатилетний девственник, а ведь это не совсем так. Чёрт, нужно взять себя в руки.  
Неожиданно чувствую сильный толчок в грудь и, потеряв баланс, растягиваюсь на кровати, упав на спину. Смотрю, как ты одним уверенным движением сдергиваешь с себя полотенце, и, оставшись во всем своём обнаженном великолепии (не считая только моей медали и двух твоих неизменных браслетов на запястьях) оказываешься на мне сверху, оседлав бёдра. Ты тоже явно возбуждён и это придаёт мне смелости. Потянув за ленту главного приза этого вечера, грубо притягиваю тебя к себе, наконец-то впиваясь в твои соблазнительные губы. Я дико, неистово хочу тебя, прямо сейчас, прямо здесь, на этой чертовой огромной кровати, с моей грёбанной медалью вокруг твоей длинной, утонченной шеи.  
Ты тоже проявляешь нетерпение, постоянно стремясь перехватить инициативу, не желая покоряться ни на один миг. Ты совсем не так хрупок, каким можешь казаться со стороны, и мне трудно совладать с твоей силой. Похоже, что наше соперничество, начавшееся ещё на льду, продолжится и здесь — в твоей кровати. Но, всё же, мне удается, в какой-то момент, подмять тебя под себя, и, нависнув над тобой, я жадно покрываю поцелуями твою шею, выступающие ключицы, спускаюсь губами к маленькому затвердевшему соску, провожу по нему языком, нежно прикусываю. Ты стонешь, изящно выгибаясь, и твои пальцы вцепляются в волосы у меня на затылке, надавливая, заставляя спускаться ниже. Не то чтобы меня нужно было как-то особо упрашивать. Резким движением развожу в стороны твои изящные ноги и обхватываю губами возбужденный член. Нежно обведя головку языком несколько раз, затем беру глубоко, до предела, расслабляя горло, и чувствуя, как напряженные мышцы твоих бёдер начинают мелко подрагивать под моими пальцами от наслаждения. Я мог бы продолжать изводить тебя ласками ещё долго, но ты сам, неожиданно яростно, буквально отталкиваешь меня от себя. Твои обычно фарфорово-бледные щёки заливает нежный румянец и ярко красные, искусанные губы заметно припухли. Тёмные глаза полуприкрыты и дыхание вырывается из часто вздымающейся груди с чуть слышными всхлипами. Только сейчас замечаю, что я до сих пор полностью одет, поспешно исправляю это недоразумение: нетерпеливо сбрасываю олимпийку, снимаю футболку, отправляя их куда-то в дальний угол комнаты, вслед за спортивными штанами и нижним бельём. Мне больше всего на свете хочется ощутить твою шелковистую кожу своей, прижаться к тебе так, чтобы между нашими телами не осталось больше никаких искусственных преград.  
Смотрю, как ты тянешься к ящику прикроватной тумбочки, и, достав из него тюбик со смазкой, выдавливаешь необходимое количество себе на пальцы. В твоих действиях нет ни капли смущения или неуверенности, и я понимаю, что ты делаешь это далеко не впервые. Мне отчаянно хочется коснуться себя, так как, бездейственно наблюдать за тем, как ты методично, и с нескрываемым наслаждением, трахаешь себя сразу тремя пальцами — просто невыносимо. Это очень похоже на изощренную пытку, но я терплю, до боли закусив щеку и зная, что если начну ласкать себя так, как мне этого хотелось бы, кончу почти сразу же. Этого не будет, ведь, я ещё должен буду взять тебя. Сейчас это единственное, что я знаю, единственное, что имеет значение.  
Никогда не думал, что ты можешь являть собой настолько порочное зрелище: блестящая в свете лампы от выступившей испарины кожа, бесстыдно разведенные белоснежные бедра, подающиеся на встречу, проникающим на всю длину пальцам, приоткрытые в сладострастном стоне чувственные губы и затуманенный неприкрытым вожделением взгляд … Божественен.  
— Хватит, пожалуйста. Я больше не могу, — не узнавая собственный, срывающейся голос, я почти скулю. — Позволь мне, прошу, прошу… Умоляю…  
Как не по-чемпионски, но мне сейчас даже не стыдно, я больше не способен думать ни о чём, кроме как о том, чтобы оказаться в тебе. Пускай, я и кажусь тебе, всего лишь, каким-то жалким, униженно просящим, юным мальчишкой. Мне плевать.  
Твоя знающая усмешка служит единственным ответом на мои мольбы. Теперь, у меня нет никаких сомнений, что только этого ты и добивался. Спустя несколько мучительно долгих минут, ты, всё же, решил надо мной сжалиться. Мягко уложив меня на спину и пресекая всякие попытки с моей стороны коснуться тебя, хотя бы на миг, грациозно перекидываешь ногу через мои бёдра и плавно склоняешься надо мной. Смутно ощущаю, как по моей разгоряченной коже скользит, висящая у тебя на шее, золотая медаль, про существование которой, я уже почти успел позабыть. Не сводя с меня гипнотизирующего, словно готового поглотить заживо, хищного взгляда, медленно проводишь языком по своей ладони, старательно её вылизывая. Я знаю, что именно ты собираешься сейчас сделать, и на мгновение, зажмуриваю глаза, пытаясь сохранить остатки разума. По всему моему телу пробегает лихорадочная дрожь предвкушения. Громко и беспомощно застонав, ощущаю, как твоя рука властно обхватывает мой, до боли возбужденный член, направляя его в себя. Ты начинаешь осторожно насаживаться, постепенно позволяя мне войти полностью. Мы оба замираем, когда я, наконец, оказываюсь глубоко в тебе, заключенный в такой горячей узости, что мне кажется, я забыл, как дышать от захлестнувшего меня острейшего наслаждения. Спустя некоторое время, ты начинаешь аккуратно двигаться, задавая размеренный, а как по мне, так просто издевательски медленный темп. Я полностью отдаю контроль тебе, лишь комкая в пальцах простыни, и уже даже не пытаясь сдерживать свои, льющееся непрекращающимся потоком, стоны. Где-то на задворках затуманенного удовольствием сознания мелькает забавная мысль, что сейчас это именно ты имеешь меня, а никак не наоборот.  
Ты ускоряешь темп, непрестанно извиваясь на мне и пытаясь найти наиболее приятный для себя угол проникновения. Сквозь приоткрытые глаза, наблюдаю за тем, как на твоей груди, в такт движениям, раскачивается моя золотая медаль, и я до безумия хочу, чтобы это продолжалось вечно, никогда не кончаясь.  
Внезапно, с твоих, принявших форму идеальной буквы «о» губ, сорвался крик, и ты замер, выгнувшись и задрожав всем телом. Повинуясь непреодолимому порыву мои руки сами, тот час же, со всей силы, сжали твои бёдра и, удерживая тебя в том же положении, я начал неистово подаваться вверх, стараясь снова и снова задевать эту скрытую в твоём теле, волшебную точку. Кажется, ты совершенно потерял голову, судорожно хватая губами воздух и позволяя себе стонать так непристойно и так громко, что у постояльцев из соседних номеров, должно быть, не осталось никаких сомнений в сути происходящего за стеной. Наши тела в тот момент казались созданными друг для друга: слившись воедино и безудержно отдаваясь первозданному, разделенному на двоих, извечному ритму.  
Ты таки кончил первым (и я считал это своей очередной за тот вечер победой), до боли впившись пальцами мне в предплечья и зайдясь в протяжном чувственном стоне. Тёплая сперма брызнула мне на живот и грудь. Твои мышцы до умопомрачения сильно сжимались вокруг меня, заставляя испытать оргазм такой остроты, что я, на какое-то мгновение, утратил всякую связь с окружающей действительностью, невыносимо долго падая в бездну захлестнувшего меня целиком, ранее неизведанного, наслаждения.  
Всё ещё пытаясь восстановить дыхание, и хоть как-то прийти в себя, после фантастического секса, я смутно почувствовал как ты, опираясь на дрожащие руки, сполз с меня, обессиленно падая на постель рядом. Твой горячо любимый Пух-сан с бумажными салфетками сейчас пришёлся бы как нельзя кстати.  
Ты сразу же повернулся ко мне спиной, и мне страшно захотелось обнять тебя, прижимая к себе, но у меня совершенно не осталось никаких сил, даже для того, чтобы заговорить, не то что, пошевелиться. Осознание произошедшего только что между нами упорно не хотело приходить, и всё казалось мне сейчас каким-то нереальным, но дико приятным сном или ночной фантазией, которая должна была бесследно исчезнуть при первых же лучах восходящего солнца.  
Могу ли я протянуть руку и дотронуться до тебя? Имею ли я на это право? Я не был в этом целиком уверен. Возможно, теперь, ты испытываешь горькое сожаление, и тебе даже не хочется видеть меня, смотреть мне в глаза? Терзаемый подобными малоприятными мыслями я глубоко вздохнул. В конце концов, мы оба можем просто сделать вид, что ничего этого не было. Я уже собирался встать, одеться и уйти, как можно тише, когда ты повернулся ко мне и сел, поджав под себя ноги. Я внимательно всматривался в твоё лицо и, к своему облегчению, не увидел на нём ничего кроме безмятежного удовлетворения и уже начавшей отчетливо проявляться усталости. Ты смущенно улыбнулся, прикусывая нижнюю губу, и я не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. В комнате сразу будто посветлело. Сняв со своей шеи мою медаль, ты бережно положил её между нами на смятую простыню:  
— Ну, что же, она по праву твоя. Ты заслужил её сегодня. Мои поздравления. Но только через год, здесь же, мы с тобой поменяемся местами, так и знай.

К своему ужасу, я осознал, что, в принципе, и не возражаю.

***

 

На следующий день пришло время заключительного гала-концерта, и мы с Джейсоном, стоя у бортиков, любовались тобой в образе прекрасного, белого лебедя. Такой чистый и невинный, казалось, ты весь сиял, купаясь в свете прожекторов и всеобщем обожании публики. Позже, аплодируя тебе вместе со всеми, Джейсон, наклонившись ко мне, тихо заметил:  
— Как всегда волшебный! Жаль, только, почему-то, решил не исполнять сегодня бильман… Он у него такой красивый… Интересно, с чего бы это, как думаешь, а?  
Ответом Джейсону послужили лишь моё смущенное пожатие плеч и вспыхнувшее лицо.

***

 

*Konbanwa — Добрый вечер (яп.)


End file.
